The present invention relates to fuel dispensers and fuel dispensing systems and, more particularly, to a fuel filter status sensor for detecting a clogged filter in a fuel delivery path of a fuel dispenser or dispensing system. Gasoline dispensers use filters in the fuel delivery path to protect dispensers against harm from particles in the fuel and give customers a cleaner product. As fuel flows through the filter, particles in the fuel are continuously caught by the filter. Maximum obtainable delivery rates become reduced as the filter is loaded with entrapped debris resulting in a filter that is "unclean". Due to the many different conditions and environments found in the fuel dispensing industry, it has been impossible to set an absolute standard, based on time or number of gallons, at which to change the filter. Thus, there is a need in the fuel dispensing industry for a system capable of determining when a fuel filter needs to be changed which is not based on a fixed number of gallons delivered or a set amount of time.